


Owen (The Human)

by merryghoul



Series: Tosh [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: torchwood_fest, F/M, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen finally takes Tosh on that date he promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owen (The Human)

**Author's Note:**

> torchwood_fest: AU

Torchwood had won against Gray and John. They had managed to drive the two out of Cardiff and back into space.

When Owen came back from the nuclear power station, the first thing he did was head straight to Tosh. "We haven't gone on that date yet," he said to her.

"So, where do you want to go? I mean, after everything's calm in Cardiff."

 

For their first date, Tosh and Owen went to a bar in Cardiff that served cheap beer, had pool tables and played rock songs the staff grew to hate. There are only so many times the staff could take hearing "Stairway to Heaven" or "Tom Sawyer" every day. Tosh didn't mind hearing those songs over and over, though, and she hoped Owen wouldn't mind as well.

"Our first date," Owen said, the bar loudly playing "Comfortably Numb." "All the places we could've gone and we go to this loud dive bar with a couple of pool tables."

"I thought you'd find a game of pool interesting, Owen."

"It's not like you're going to win, anyway."

Tosh gave Owen an amused look.

The two started playing pool. Tosh would pause before hitting the cue ball with the cue. She managed to hit the ball she was aiming for nearly every time.

When Owen tried to hit the balls on the pool table, he was lucky enough to make a lower-scoring ball get in a pocket.

"Well, you could've warned me that you actually know how to play this bloody game," Owen said.

"Oh, this game's nothing, Owen. You have to figure out the right velocity and the right angles to shoot the balls in the pocket while keeping the cue ball on the table." Tosh grinned.

"Are all our dates going to consist of you outsmarting me?"

"Well, it could be worse. Our first date could've consisted of you being turned into some sort of animal. Remember when Ianto accidentally turned you into a frog?"

Owen groaned. "Yeah. And then he said I need a princess to turn me back into a human."

Tosh laughed. She took a pause before taking another shot.

"Hey, Tosh, I'm sorry for how I treated you. I blamed my mother and I blamed Katie's death for my behaviour. I didn't blame myself when I should have."

"It's okay, Owen. At least you're working on being a better person."

"You didn't have to pine for me all those years. You could've found a way to bring Tommy back to the present day without damaging time."

"But I didn't try to bring Tommy back. Suzie's still in the Vault..."

"You slept with Suzie?"

"It's a long story. Mary's still dead...I think that's it."

Tosh took another shot. She smiled. "You didn't have to ask me out. But I'm glad I waited for you, anyway."

Owen grabbed Tosh from the pool table and gave her a kiss. Tosh blushed.

"Well, then, how about another round, Tosh?" Tosh nodded. "You're still going to lose." "It's okay. I have all night to attempt to win."


End file.
